


Hallway Incident

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Crack, Fake RPF, Gen, shitty politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rachel Renard at last is doing real work for her boss-but is denied access to a hallway by bodyguards?(This is fake rpf fanfiction that Angie Hamilton writes)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Rachel was in a rush, Secretary Hamilton was putting her to work-she was carrying two carry trays of coffee with the entire tray in her left hand to go to him, all full of several expresso shots each and enough sugar to give even inanimate objects diabetes. They were as sweet as she could make them without there being unmelted sugar in the bottom of the cups.

She idly wondered how her boss hadn’t had either a heart attack or diabetes yet, she suspected that his body was too wired and he was too focused to ever let his body betray him in that way. 

While dashing through the halls on her way back to the secretary’s office she saw a group she had never seen before in her life. She managed to stop just barely before hitting them, seeing proverbial skid marks from how quickly she had to stop to not crash into them. 

“I’m so sorry, excuse me!” Rachel said trying to squeeze by without spilling her precious caffeinated cargo. 

“No.” One of them said. He had a British accent. Oh. That was different. 

 

“Why not?” she challenged, stepping back.

“You are not permitted to pass so close to the king.”

“The King? What king?” she saw no king.

“King George the Third, of Great Britain,” he said staring her down. If looks could kill she would be deader than a fossil.

“I don’t see him anywhere,” she said looking around the hallway again, she would recognize him if she saw him, of that she was sure. Rachel liked reading the tabloids about him.

She almost missed hearing the toilet flush. She suddenly realized what was going on. So these assholes decided to block the whole damn hallway because their boss, the King of England, was in the bathroom that was definatly to only one side of the not very small hallway. Fucking Fantastic.

As the bathroom door opened she began to tear apart the men verbally, she had to do her job did they not understand?! She wasn’t going to go into the bathroom and bother the goddamn King of England, she had more important things to do, for example, ANYTHING ELSE! Her level of pissed off was high and she wanted to make sure they knew explicitly what was going through her head.

The King came out and looked a bit confused at why this small girl was yelling at his guards. 

“What is going on?” he asked into the sudden crypt-like silence of the hall.

“Well your men pulled a Gandalf and refused me passage through the hallway,” Rachel said, hoping that he got the reference. He probably wouldn’t. Kings might not have time for movies. Turning to the guards next she levied her most potent death glare at them. 

“He is out of the bathroom now. Can you let me by so I can get this liquid heart attack to my boss?” she raised the tray higher so it was very obvious what she was talking about.

They said nothing, glared at her instead. The king looked amused at this development and Rachel could have sworn he smiled at her before he said, “We are running late, so we are going to the President immediately.”

As they brushed their way past her she smiled at the king, hoping but not expecting that he would see it. 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Thankfully avoiding spilling any coffee the rest of her way back to the office, Rachel came back to a ready to drop Treasury Secretary. 

“Your coffee sir,” she said putting the entire to-go tray on his desk, which was far harder than it sounded. His desk was a fucking nightmare. 

It was more than just papers, don’t get me wrong they were all over the desk too, but on top and under and all around the desk there were discarded empty to-go coffee cups. Rachel pulled up a trash can and started to pick up the trash from on and around his desk. After throwing in the trashcan a line of empty cups that were in front of a few pictures she got a good view of what the pictures contained. It was the treasury secretary’s family, The Hamiltons. It was a big family, and she wasn’t entirely sure the amount of kids that were his because it was pretty weird for a family these days to have so many kids. She did think the family looked nice though, and she hoped that the family was happy.   
Rachel wondered if they were. 

After clearing the desk of all trash, (damn can was full again), she moved the trash can back across the room and set about trying to get more work to do.

“Did you want me to get you anything for lunch sir?”

“I’ll be fine,” he waved her off, “Go make sure I have all my paper memos though.”

She already had before setting out to get him coffee and the ensuing hallway fiasco. It wouldn’t hurt to check again though, but she doubted it would have changed. 

This was the easiest job she had ever had. Her boss was the most workaholic person that she had ever met, not only did he consistently get his work done a week in advance but also her work and anyone else who could possibly work for him’s work. And he maintained it that way, day in and day out. 

She hoped that no one would look too closely and realize that she is being paid to fuck around on her phone and get coffee for the hardest working man in the entire government. He seriously was probably singlehandedly holding up an entire corner of government with his working habits and she cringed when she thought on what would happen if he ever left the position. 

She would buy him lunch anyway. After all that he has done he more than deserved it, besides she was 89% sure he was human and all humans did have to eat after all.

Maybe she would see another glimpse of the visiting King, after all he was a new face, not a particularly bad one to look at either. If she took a little longer on her way back from the cafeteria in hope of seeing any sign of him or his bodyguards well, there were worse people to get random ass crushes on.

**Author's Note:**

> What am i doing with my life.


End file.
